Life in Eientei
by Banana Cat
Summary: Tewi loves getting Reisen in trouble, and sometimes she goes a little too far. The day-to-day lives of Moon Rabbits may be simpler than you thought…
1. Mochi

**Author's Note: **Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever, so please rate and review nicely. I need advice, though. 

**Summary: **Tewi loves getting Reisen in trouble, and sometimes she goes a little too far. The day-to-day lives of Moon Rabbits may be simpler than you thought…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Touhou Project. If I did, Tewi and Reisen would appear in the games more. Touhou Project belongs to ZUN.

Reisen Udonga Inaba wasn't what you would call normal, in fact, she was far from normal. _Very_ far I might add. There were many reasons, but one seemed to be much more important than the others…she was a Moon Rabbit. She and Tewi Inaba were both Moon Rabbits, but they seemed to be nothing more than friends. This is the story of the average day-to-day lives of two Moon Rabbits, one Moon Princess, and a strict pharmacist.

"TEWI!" a voice sounded from outside a small house in the forest, "The mochi's all gone!" A small brown-haired girl giggled, chewing on something while she hid in the corner of the house. A rabbit-girl with silver hair stomped towards the giggling youkai, obviously angry.

"Did you eat the mochi? Tell me the _truth_," she demanded Tewi.

"Reiseeeen, it wasn't me. It was the rabbits!" Tewi accused the rabbits that lived in Eientei. Reisen's face got even angrier, and she stomped away to find the rabbits. Tewi giggled even harder, and swallowed the remains of the mochi. A little rabbit circled around her, making a noise that sounded like laughing. Tewi waited in the corner for Eirin, a pharmacist they lived with, to notice the missing mochi. The white-haired Lunarian walked by Tewi, whistling.

"Oh, hello there, Tewi," she greeted the youkai, "Have you seen Reisen, by any chance?"

"Uh-huh, she's out on the porch," Tewi told Eirin. She nodded, and stepped outside to find Reisen.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"PUNISHMENT!" the pharmacist exclaimed. Tewi giggled and listened to Eirin hitting Reisen with something.

"Waah, it was Tewi and her rabbits!" the Moon Rabbit screamed, "She ate the mochi!"

"Kyahaha, I doubt that!" Eirin said with a giggle.

_**The End…For now!**_

_Coming up Next: Eirin's Medicine Cabinet  
_


	2. Eirin's Medicine Cabinet

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading this! Thank you for your help, you two who reviewed.

**Summary: **Tewi loves getting Reisen in trouble, and sometimes she goes a little too far. The day-to-day lives of youkai may be simpler than you thought…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Touhou Project. If I did, Tewi and Reisen would appear in the games more. Touhou Project belongs to ZUN.

Reisen stomped towards Tewi, grumbling under her breath.

"_You…_you liar," she mumbled before walking away again towards Eirin's medicine cabinet. Tewi followed her, interested in what she was doing.

She approached the small box-like structure and opened the doors, releasing a layer of dust. Tewi began to cough, and Reisen turned around in surprise.

"Oh, it's just _you,_" she snapped, "Stay away from me."

Tewi giggled, and pointed at a blue bottle of some fluid in the cabinet.

"This one makes marks go away," she told Reisen, then pointed at a green bottle.

"This one makes your pains go away." Tewi told the youkai.

"Really?" Reisen wondered aloud, "Then I'll use them."

She took a small cup from a cupboard and poured the medicine in. Reluctantly, Reisen drank the blue and green medicines.

_One hour later…_

"Aw, what's this feeling?" Reisen asked herself. She had been napping, when a headache woke her up.

"It's almost like…GYAAH!" she exclaimed. Her hand was a murky green color, and felt numb. Reisen could hear Tewi chatting with Eirin about something, and stormed out of her room.

"Eirin…What is wrong with my hand?!" she asked the Lunarian with a harsh tone.

"Oh no! It seems you have gotten the, uh, Swamp Hand virus!" Tewi exclaimed with a giggle.

"I didn't ask _you_-"

"Nothing but a trick by Tewi," Eirin cut Reisen off. Tewi looked disappointed.

"Awww, you spoiled by joke!" she whined, and scampered to her room.


	3. Watermelon

**Author's Note: **Asdfghjkl, when was the last time I updated?

**Summary: **Tewi loves getting Reisen in trouble, and sometimes she goes a little too far. The day-to-day lives of youkai may be simpler than you thought…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Touhou Project, it belongs to ZUN.

It was morning when a black haired girl woke up from a deep sleep. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She was where she had fallen asleep, her room. She had been sitting on a small pillow and a blanket with a moon and star pattern covered her. Shaking the blanket off and rising to her feet, Kaguya stumbled out of the room.

"'Morning," she mumbled as she fell down onto a chair in the main room.

"Kaguya, it's three in the afternoon, you've been asleep all day," Eirin said.

"…Oh," she said and looked around, "Where are the rabbits?"

"If you mean Tewi and Reisen, they're off to sell my medicine," the pharmacist replied.

"Okay. Can I have something to eat?" Kaguya asked.

"You _could _make your own breakfast," Eirin said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Okay," Kaguya said and stumbled into the kitchen.

"Do we have cake?" she asked.

"No," Eirin answered.

"What about cookies?"

"No,"

"Um…do we have watermelon?"

"Yes, we have that,"

"Good enough for me," Kaguya said and opened the cupboards in search of a watermelon. After five minutes, she hadn't found the watermelon, but she found something else.

"Liar, we have cake," Kaguya said and began to look around more, "Cookies too,"

"Eat the watermelon, it's healthier," Eirin said harshly.

"I'm not going to get fat, why can't I have any cake?" Eirin ignored her, taking the box of cake out of her hands.

"Eat the watermelon," Eirin repeated.

"No, I want cake!" Kaguya shouted.

"Didn't you say you wanted watermelon?" Eirin said firmly.

"Well, that was my third choice! I want cake or cookies more," Kaguya said.

"I don't care, have a watermelon," she growled and turned away to grab one. In a split-second, Kaguya was running off to her room with the cake and cookies, plus chips, soda, and a package of mochi. Eirin turned around and saw her running. Sighing, she put the watermelon back as Kaguya escaped.

---

Kaguya sat down in her room and pulled out a fork and knife. Cutting out a piece of the cake, she settled down and pulled her laptop onto her lap. Turning the computer on, she started to eat the cake. As she took the first bite, she realized something. It was watermelon flavored.

---

**Author's Second Note: **I don't know why, but I picture Eirin as a yandere.


End file.
